


Cake

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung knows Jiho ate his last piece of cake and takes revenge..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

One day, Kyung comes to the kitchen and sees a Woo fuckin' Jiho stuffing his face right in front of his eyes! To be honest, he doesn't really care that much, though Jiho doesn't live in the dorm anymore so it's kinda suspicious for him to be there but meh.

 

When he walks past the leader, ignoring the shit out of him and reaches for the fridge and his cake inside, and slaps the air around a couple of times at the exact place his last piece of cake was supposed to be, he understands why Jiho looked all suspicious and a bit guilty when he came in.

 

Woo Jiho just sits there with a fucking dumb face, cheeks stuffed with food and looking like a squirrel man. He chews a couple of more times before gulping something very big very audibly.

 

“You fucking asshole, you ate my cake didn't you!” Kyung glares at the leader, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

“I did absolutely no such thing!” Jiho tries to swallow the last of the cake (and his pride).

 

“I can smell it on your breath!” Kyung whispers threateningly, 3 inches from his face, like Jiho did something and now the world's gonna end because of him.

 

“You can't smell shiee~t!” Jiho backs away a little, still sitting on his chair.

 

“I can fuckin' see the pieces of the strawberries between your teeth!” Park Kyung zooms in on Jiho's mouth, moving even closer to his face. A little bit of panic sets in the pit of Jiho's stomach as he feels he's going to his death.

 

“You see fuckin' nothing!” when Jiho says 'fuckin', a bit of the frosting flies out of his mouth onto Kyung's face and he's a little taken aback at that.

 

And Jiho thinks he's won this battle. The battle of strawberry cake..

 

but oh how wrong he is.

 

Kyung's hand sneaks to the back of Jiho's neck and he pulls him closer, planting a wet kiss on the ever-so-confused Zico, his tongue actually going into his mouth, tasting his sweet (victory) cake.

 

When they discard from each other's mouths after a couple of minutes, Jiho whines a moan.

 

“You take my cake, I make you gay.” That's the best comeback Kyung could come up with at that point cause the kiss made him a little woozy. He would never have imagined that those crazy giant fish lips would work wonders on him..

 

The comeback is totally stupid, too, cause 'cake' and 'gay' don't even rhyme. Like, what the fuck?!

 

“To be honest,  _babe_ , I was gay before.” Jiho pulls the greaseball onto his lap and kisses him again, this time making Kyung moan like a slut.

 

“..OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! EW EW EWWWW” they hear Taeil scream in horror but they don't really curr about Thug Baby Mushroom hyung, since they're busy making out on top of the kitchen table.

 

Da.

End.

 

 


End file.
